ToS años depues
by Leyof
Summary: Bueno, aki les dejo mi primer fic con este juego, espero les guste, dejen reviewsss! lol


Espero les guste mi primer fic, ya que mi otra cuenta no la queria agarrar tuve ke hacer otra xD, pero espero les guste y dejen reviews!!!

------------------------------------------------1. Prologo ------------------------------------------------

Varios años después de que hubiera terminado toda la aventura de nuestros heroes, Lloyd, Kratos, Collete, Genis y Raine logran regresar a su querida ciudad donde viven, Iselia; mientras que Sheena, Zelos, Regal y Presea regresan a Tethealla para continuar sus vidas.

A pesar de que ellos piensan que todas sus aventuras juntos acabaron después de vencer a Mithos, pero se equivocan gravemente, ya que otra maldad esta a punto de emerger…

Apurate Genis que recuerda que tenemos que ir a Tethealla para la fiesta sorpresa de Sheena!!! – grito un joven de cabello castaño y alto( Claro ya pasaron varios años!!!).

Ya lo se, pero todavía falta mi hermana, recuerda que a ella no le gustan esa clase de cosas, Lloyd – le respondio un muchacho de ojos azules con pelo gris que le llegaba casi a media espalda – Si mi hermana se apurara…

Mira, Genis, que si no te callas te juro que mandare la Holy Lance mas fuerte que ni Mithos podria hacerla!!!! – Le contesto un mujer, tambien de pelo gris con los ojos azules, pero un poco mas alta que Genis.

Pues apurate que ya nos vamos a subir a los Rheaird Lloyd, Collette y yo!!!! – Le respondio Genis con una voz mas fuerte que cuando le contesto su hermana – Apurate Raine!!!!

Ya voy, ya voy – le contesto Raine

De repente de una puerta sale una mujer vestida con una tunica de color blanca y naranja, pero con joyas de colores azules adornandole el cuello y pulseras en el brazo izquierdo.

Raine…

Si?- Le respondio ella

No crees que vas DEMASIADO formal?

Pues no es mi problema que tu te pusieras apenas tu traje que encontraste en unos baules y que Lloyd le tuviera que pedir prestado a Kratos un traje ya que el no usa, y pues de Collette no me puedo quejar ya que yo creo que ella se ha de haber vestido igual de extravagante que yo…- Le respondio Raine con un tono de madre

De hecho este traje no es de Kratos – le señalo Lloyd – era de Dirk, pero de cuando era delgado…

Era delgado Dirk? – le responde una muchacha casi de la misma edad que Lloyd, aunque ella era de pelo güero y de la estatura de Genis, vestida de un vestido blanco como las nubes y con un collar que le habia regalado Lloyd en la Navidad pasada.

Pues empieza a hacerlo por que yo mismo vi una foto de Dirk delgado – Le comenta Genis – Y yo tampoco lo crei hasta verlo, y es espeluznante…

Bueno ese no es el punto, subete ya Raine!!!! – Volvio al tema Genis – Si no te dejamos

Que? Hasta crees que llegaria a perder la fiesta sorpresa de Sheena, quiero ver su cara cuando vea a Zelos…

Para mi que nadamas quiere ver a Kratos… - respondio Lloyd.

Por supuesto que no ò//ó – respondio Raine con la cara toda roja – Hasta crees que quisiera verlo…

Bueno no importa, ya subete Raine!!! – Le grito Genis a su hermana.

Ya voy, pues!!!

Después de haberse subido a los Rheiards, se dirigen a su siguiente destino: Meltokio.

--- Mientras tanto en Meltokio ---

Donde estara el?

Seguro ha de estar coqueteando con alguna muchacha con quien se ha de haber topado…

Pues espero que se apure, que no tardan en llegar los demas…

Mira ahí viene!!!!

Un muchacho alto, de pelo de color rojo como el rubi, con un traje negro de corbata de nudo, venia corriendo a todo lo que pudiese para llegar con sus compañeros que lo esperaban

Perdon por la tardanza, pero es que muchas muchachas se cruzaron en mi camino… Y donde esta Kratos, Regal?

La verdad no se – Le responde un hombre alto y fuerte, tambien vestido de traje negro pero sin mangas ni corbata – Deberia de estar aquí para ponernos de acuerdo… Donde crees que este Presea?

La verdad no se, pero espero que se apure que me estoy quedando dormida – Dijo una muchacha de estatura mediana (Aquí no ta tan pequeña ni tan alta xD) de pelo rosa con un vestido tambien negro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y con un moño negro en la cabeza – Tengo sueño…

Te dije que no te desvelaras buscando un lugar para la fiesta, ya que Kratos lo iba a conseguir – Le respondio Regal.

Lo que paso, paso; ahora lo unico que quiero es dormir… -le respondio ella con tono de que estaba a punto de caer rendida en una banca que estaba cerca de ahi

Después de un tiempesito y una platica larga entre Regal y Zelos se oyo una voz conocida por estos 2 personajes ya que Presea estaba dormida en una banca.

- Cuanto tiempo se van a quedar ahí parados, que tenemos que ir a ver el lugar que conseguí – les dijo la voz

Kratos, te estabamos esperando – le respondio Regal con una voz de: que tanto estabas haciendo?

Siii… casi me quedo dormida en la banca de aquí… - le resongo Presea después de levantarse bruscamente de la banca – Vamonos ya

Presea… - le dijo Regal

Que? – le respondio ella con una cara de incognita

Te quedaste dormida…

Si!!!!???? Pense que no me habia quedado dormida, bueno no importa eso vamonos yendo

Después de un tiempo nuestros 4 personajes de Tethealla habian llegado a un lugar de Sylvarant, aunque no lo conocian tanto ya que no acostumbraban a ir a Sylvarant en los Rheiards Zelos, Presea y Regal, aunque Kratos si lo conocia por que habia estado con sun hijo en esa ciudad hace varios años

-------------------------------------Fin xD-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ahí se los dejo por que me inspire de una vez para hacer el segundo cap y pa que se queden con la incognita jeje

PS. Dejen Reviews!!!!!!


End file.
